


peter parker is a traitorous kid

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meddling, Peter is a Little Shit, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Steve is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: "hey, uh. captain, mister rogers?" he turned and came face to face with a nervous peter parker."you can just call me steve, buddy." steve released a chuckle. but he couldn't help but wonder what the boy was so worked up about."okay..steve?" peter said his name, questioning how it sounded. "i need to talk to you."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	peter parker is a traitorous kid

after a long hour of debriefing, the avengers were back at the tower.

but steve couldn't help but notice how tony immediately took peter down to the lab, hearing his hushed whispers to the boy about something he came up with.

focusing back on whatever was on tv, he heard light footsteps coming up from behind the couch.

"hey, uh. captain, mister rogers?" he turned and came face to face with a nervous peter parker. 

"you can just call me steve, buddy." steve released a chuckle. but he couldn't help but wonder what the boy was so worked up about.

"okay.. _steve?"_ peter said his name, questioning how it sounded. "i need to talk to you."

"cop a squat, pete." he gestured for him to sit down next him, which said male hastily followed.

peter breathed in, seeming really conflicted about whatever he was going to say.

"hey," steve placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. "are you okay? you don't have to talk about whatever it is if you don't want-" 

_"no!"_ peter cut him off, staring at him with wide eyes. "i mean..n-no. i just..don't know who to put this into words."

the blond hummed in response. "alright. well, just go out and say it. i'm not gonna' judge." steve was honestly really questioning what the kid was going to say now. what was so difficult? many scenarios popped into his head.

"could- could you tell me how you feel about mister stark?" however, that was not one of them.

"excuse me?" that must of really scared the kid a bit because his eyes widened more and he seemed like he was about to shit himself. 

"god, i'm sorry- i didn't mean to offend you or anything-" the brunet looked like he wanted to get up and run then and there.

steve immediately waved the kid off, just wanting an explanation to _why_ the kid wanted to know. "no, no. it's fine, peter. it's just...why are you asking?"

peter visibly relaxed, letting out a small breath. "okay. um. i was just wondering because i see the things you do around him."

when all peter got was a raised eyebrow in response, he elaborated. "i mean- you looking at mister stark alot. plus you're always down in his lab, you make him food all the time, and you kinda' look shy and you turn all red when he compliments you and you look like you're in _love-"_

"okay, okay. that's enough." steve sighed. damn, this kid really observed him alot. "i'll tell you how i feel about tony."

peter gave him a bright smile and wiggled in his seat.

he couldn't help but laugh at the boy's excitement to hear about his love life.

"alright. i really like tony. he's just overall a really great guy, you know that of all people. but, over the years, me and tony have gotten...somewhat closer. we became friends, but i've always wanted to be more." steve sighed again as he leaned back against the armrest. "i worry over him too much, that's why i bring him food and try to make his coffee just how he likes it. i like hanging down in the lab...because it's just another excuse to be around tony.

i'm real sweet on him, because i find him great. he's brilliant, he's kind, he's handsome, and he's even mentoring you and allowed his protective walls to break down around harley cause he loves you guys. tony's just...a real great guy. i misjudged him at first, and i completely regret it, i missed out on being closer to tony quicker. he's just-" steve cut himself off.

"he's just what?" his head snapped up to meet peter's big curious eyes.

"everything. he's just everything to me. he gave me a home, another reason to love this new world. i..i love him. and i really wish he knew so i could make him my guy. maybe take him out for a night in the town, there's this new italian place and i wanted to go there with him...as a date." he knew he was kind of getting all giddy and telling too much person info to peter, but he couldn't help it. steve never felt this way about anyone since peggy, and once he was asked, it was like he couldn't shut up.

"well, i think you could get that date soon enough, sir." peter gave him a knowing smile. 

"what? what're you talking about, kid?" steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"you got all that, friday?" 

_yes i did, sending it to mister stark now,_ the A.I.'s voice came on, startling steve.

"peter!" steve's eyes widened and he immediately turned his head to where peter was sitting, but peter was already running to the elevator.

"i'm so sorry, mister rogers! i had to!" peter flashed him a wave and an apologetic smile before the doors quickly closed.

the blond sighed and smiled in the direction peter left in. that kid was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
